This invention relates to accessories for use in aquariums, terrariums and other like applications involving placement of articles within an enclosure, including for example aquarium plants and the like, and more particularly to an accessory for firmly attaching such articles to prevent movement thereof relative to the enclosure in which they are placed.
Placement of articles within a terrarium, aquarium or other like enclosure is often desirable in attaining the most functional, as well as aesthetically pleasing, simulated environment. For example, decorating an aquarium generally includes the addition of aquatic plants and other items, for providing a natural looking, as well as an ecologically balanced environment. Water buoyancy and the currents produced within the aquatic environment poses a particular challenge in maintaining placement of such articles. Typically, any article included in the aquarium for positioning at a submerged location is partially buried in a substrate, such as, for example, gravel, at its base. However, since many of the articles, particularly both live and artificial plants, are generally light in weight, some form of anchoring device has been employed to keep them in place, and in many instances, to prevent them from floating to the surface. Live plants have generally been anchored by a weight, tied to the bottom of the plant, to assist in securement under the gravel until roots developed sufficiently. In the case of artificial plants, a flat disk or similar member having its surface expanse oriented in the horizontal plane, would be typically affixed to the base of each plant, which when buried under the weight of gravel, provided a limited degree of stability.
Although these solutions were effective under conditions of minimal disturbance, when faced with more demanding conditions, they did little to anchor the plants or articles in the location in which they were placed. Strong currents within the tank, as well as stoking the aquarium with larger fish or turtles, would quickly destroy any plant arrangement. In addition, during tank maintenance, requiring among other things cleaning of the gravel, plants were invariably uprooted. Furthermore, while trying to capture a fish in a net for removal from the tank, plants were easily disturbed and uprooted. As a result, frequent replanting was required.
Problems relating to movement of articles from a position in which they are initially placed in an enclosure free of water, although generally not as problematic as those encountered in an aquatic surrounding, can be also be troublesome.